O Diario de Malhação do Miroku
by Ayame-Kagome
Summary: bom esse é a continuação do Diario de dieta da Kaede...Mas dessa vez e com o miroku huhuhu...espero que vocês gostem...Depois da Sango e a vez do Inu
1. Default Chapter

O Diário de Malhação do Miroku

Oie povo, beleza? E agora é a vez do Miroku!Ele está querendo fazer musculação e como ele é um ladrão , ele surrupiou a idéia da Kaede e vai escrever tudo em um diário rosa...Ops quer dizer, azul...Não sei porque ele quis assim se a Kaede foi para um sanatório por causa das coisas que ela havia escrito...Bom eu vou parar de lengalenga e postar logo a historinha...

( )-Alguma coisa que o Miroku queira falar...

Boa Leitura!

Querido... (nossa que coisa mais gay, eu não sou o Jankotsu para falar querido...Bom eu acho melhor só escrever diário mesmo)

Diário,

Hoje começo a fazer a minha musculação:

Quero ganhar massa muscular muito rápido...A Kagome falou que irá me trazer uns pesos da era dela, pra eu começar logo, estou muitíssimo ansioso.Só assim para ver se a Sango me nota ...O Inuyasha falou que isso é idiotice e que não dá uma semana para eu ficar podre...

PRIMEIRO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Hoje comecei a malhar, os equipamentos chegaram (não sei como passou pelo poço, mas passou), achei muito complicado no inicio, mas depois relaxei...Fiz esteira e levantamento de peso, achei melhor começar com 5 kg que é mais fácil, estou muito feliz...Quero só ver como vou ficar daqui a um mês...

SEGUNDO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Acordei com um pouquinho de dores no braço e na perna...Mas eu acho que é porque eu dormi com uns saquinhos de areia grudados no pé e no braço, quase não consegui andar de tanta dor, a vovó Kaede me deu um remédio e a dor melhoro.Depois disso eu fiz um pouco de abdominais e alongamento...Seguido de 10 series de levantamento de peso, hoje eu aumentei o peso para 6 Kg.

TERCEIRO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Hoje eu estou um pouco pior, ainda mais que eu sai um pouco e encontrei uma turma de yokais tomando um negocio, pedi um pouco porque estava com sede, havia corrido 1kg...Quando tomei senti tudo girar, acordei nos braços da Sango, ainda estava um pouco dopado e mandei ela tomar no c, sem querer, resultado estou com três marcas de mão na cara!

Anotação: Nunca xingar a Sango em hipótese alguma.

QUARTO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Estou totalmente podre...Minhas costas doem, minhas pernas, meu olho, meu rosto (você já deve saber porque)...E ainda o Inuyasha me deu um tapa nas costas quando eu estava levantando peso, cai no chão e o peso em cima das minhas costas...Acho que é por isso que dói tanto...

Anotação: Eu odeio o Inuyasha!

QUINTO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Não consigo dormi faz 2 dias, de tantas dores que sinto, a Kagome já está me achando estranho, diz ela que estou parecendo um mendigo cheio de doença e nojento...Não sei direito o que é um mendigo mais o resto dá frase eu entendi, gritei com ela e o Inuyasha me deu um soco no olho, resultado meu olho está roxo e para completar ainda levei dois tapas um dá Kagome e outro dá Sango,...Todos me odeiam...

Anotação: Nunca xingar a Kagome, o Inuyasha fica com raiva...

SEXTO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Não agüento mais isso! Hoje eu ameacei o Inuyasha com meu buraco do vento, porque ele estava rindo de mim...A minha roupa rasgo na bunda quando fui levantar uma barra de 40 kg, a Sango viu e começo a rir também...Não sei porque ela deu risada se eu acho a minha bunda tão bonitinha...Espera um pouco, será que foi porque eu estava usando uma cueca ursinhos?

Anotação: Nunca mais vou comer repolho misturado com ovo cru, batido tudo junto com um pouquinho de alho, amendoim e pimenta do reino...Eu passo mau e fico com caganeira...

SETIMO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Hoje faz uma semana que estou malhando e sabe quanto que eu já ganhei de massa muscular?...Nada...Nadinha, nadica de nada, mais que porra, faz uma semana que eu estou me matando para ficar forte e até agora nada a vai pra pqp...Isso é complô contra mim, com certeza alguém está fazendo magia negra...

Anotação: Acho que é a Kikyou, sempre tive uma leve desconfiança que ela fosse macumbeira...

OITAVO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Mas que droga o pessoal do vilarejo estão me enchendo o saco, só porque eu mijei na minha roupa levantando peso...Mas também eu suguei uns 30 pelo meu buraco do vento huhuhu.

Anotação: Estou todo estourado, nunca mais vou tentar pegar um peso de 1500 Kg.

NONO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Não fiz musculação hoje...Estou muito acabado, preciso de férias, se o vento soprar eu vôo...A Sango falou que se eu continuar fazendo isso, vou ficar pior do que já estou...Diz ela que estou cheio de hematomas, mais não é verdade, só são alguns na perna, braço, abdômen devido a alguns acidentes que ocorreu durante as sessões de musculação...

DÉCIMO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Estou quase desistindo, hoje o peso de 1 kg começou a tirar sarro da minha cara, mas também só de vingança o suguei!Depois me apareceu a Kagome e começou a me xingar...

DÉCIMO PRIMEIRO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Hoje acordei com tanta raiva, quer saber...Eu parei com isso, hoje eu com raiva espanquei o Shippou, quebrei uma pata da Kirara e levei uma porrada da Kagome e dá Sango, só de raiva passei a mão na bunda delas mais com muito gosto!E depois sai correndo, porque eu não sou troxa nem nada...

DÉCIMO SEGUNDO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Hoje resolvi ir ao vilarejo visitar as pessoas...Não sei porque quando cheguei todos saíram correndo se escondendo em suas casas...Acho que ainda estão chateados por causa daquele dia dos 30 aldeões...

DÉCIMO TERCEIRO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Hoje quebrei todos os aparelhos dá era dá Kagome!Os que não quebrei suguei tudo com o buraco de vento...Quando a Kagome viu quase infarto, ela me disse que os equipamentos tinham sido alugados...E começou a me bate até cansar...Em um desses golpes ela acertou uma região um pouco sensível...

Anotação: Acho que eu nunca mais vou poder ter filhos...

DÉCIMO QUARTO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

As pessoas do vilarejo estão fazendo algum tipo de complô...Acho que eles pretendem me atacar, mas não tenho certeza...Tenho a leve impressão que eles querem se vingar pelo episodio dos 30 aldeões que eu suguei...Agora é só eu ficar em alerta, para não morrer...Nesse momento estou debaixo de uma mesinha...Estou com muito medo de morrer!

DÉCIMO QUINTO DIA DE MUSCULAÇÃO:

Oi...Aqui é a Sango, eu li o diário inteiro, mais como aquele monge é idiota ele não percebeu que eu gosto dele do jeitinho que ele é, agora deu nisso, ele está internado na era dá Kagome...Com um braço quebrado, as duas pernas quebraram, está cheio de hematomas pelo corpo, os dois olhos estão roxos...Ai ai, isso tudo foi conseqüência dos aldeões que atacaram ele de noite, o pobrezinho não teve tempo nem de se defender, coitado...Eu me senti no dever de avisar já que nem a Kagome e nem ninguém quer falar com ele...A Kagome só o levou pro hospital, porque eu implorei... (a Kagome está com raiva dele porque ele quebrou tudo, o Inuyasha porque...Porque...A sei lá o Inuyasha é um demente num teve nem motivo...o Shippou é obvio, o tadinho quase morreu por causa do monge hentai...A Kirara ainda está com a patinha engessada ...E eu...Eu estou com dó...Mas foi bem feito, quem mando não prestar atenção em mim direito!)...Estou com medo do que ele disse ser verdade, será que ele não vai poder ter filhos? E o que vai acontecer quando eu me casar com ele?Ai deixa pra làeu já estou falando demais...Bom é isso, agora eu vou visitar aquele idiota no hospital...Tchau.

Oie povo firmeza!Prometi, ta prometido não ainda eu ficar arrependida! Ta ai eu falei q postaria um do Miroku huhuhu, tadinho ele sofreu demais da conta...Bom eu prefiro o dá Kaede...Eu achei mais engraçado, sei lá...Me desculpem se vocês acharem um lixo eu não culpo vocês...Agora eu quero a opinião de vocês...Qual foi mais legal o da Kaede ou o do Miroku?E outra coisa eu queria que vocês me dessem sugestões sobre outros assuntos tipo esses dois...Porque a minha cabeça não funciona muito bem, parece pc veio só funciona quando quer...Se eu não tiver mais idéias a fic acabou por aquihauahuaahua.Agora vamos as reviewss!

**Hatori Kitsune :** Ahahahahah...Coitado do sr.pão...E meus pesames, infelizmente você não ira conhecer o sr.miojo huhuhu, mas não culpe a Kaede (e nem eu huhuhu) a coitada só quis se defender hahahah...Brigadão pela review, espero que goste desse...mas sinceramente eu preferi o da Kaede...Me de a sua opinião...Beijokinhas e Ja Ne!

**Bellykepe:** brigadão pelo elogio...e tah ai o do Miroku...espero que goste, bom eu acho que a sango num gosto muito naum heheheheh...Se tiver mais 1 eu num sei, estoy desidindo ainda espero q vc leia...ah eu li a sua fic A Vingança das 4 terras, amei...estou acompanhando ela heheheheh, esta muito engrassada...bem é isso...beijokinhas e Ja Ne!

**Video-Girl Ai: E**u axo q ela lembrou outra pq eu tirei de um e-mail q eu recebi: O Diário de uma dieta...mas eu fiz umas alterações...por isso...mas o do miroku eu q inventei msm (por isso q saiu esse lixu huhu)...bom como vc pode ver ou melhor ler...o miroku num foi pro hospicio e sim foi pro hospital hahahahahah tadinho...espero q vc tenha gostado, pq essa ideia me veio quando eu jah tinha postado o dah Kaede e se vc achar q saiu ruim eu naum te culpo...bom eh isso continue acompanhando beijokas e Ja Ne!

Gente eu estou pensando agora em fazer uma do inu tentando ser gentil...e ai vc6s gostaram dah ideia , odiaram?querem mandar sujestões?podem falareu quero q a fic saia do gosto do fregues u.u..e isso gente

Beijokas e Ja Ne!


	2. O diario da Sango

**Bom o do Miroku num saiu tão bom assim, e atendendo ao pedido da Bellykepe eu vou fazer um sobre a Sango querendo ficar mais feminina**

**EU: você já é linda, eu não chego nem aos seus, eu que deveria estar fazendo esse cap, mais não iria render publico, você é linda, feminina de quarque jeito, (nossa quase não pago pau huhu)Sango você é maravilhosa!Não faz isso...Eu imploro _Me agarro no pé da Sango que sai me arrastando._**

**SANGO: O que poderia dar errado?**

**EU: Você é burra ou o que?Por acaso você não viu ou melhor leu a sei lá você mora com eles...Bom voltando ao assunto...Eles só se deram mal a veiona, ops quer dizer...Kaede está no hospício e o Miroku está internado por tentar ficar bombado...Eu até tentei vender anabolizante para ele, mais o idiota não quis ��.**

**SANGO: Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo a Kagome vai me ajudar.**

**EU: Agora ferrou tudo...Ela é a mais burra do anime...Porque não pede ajuda para Mina da Sailor Moon logo?**

**SANGO: A mina estava ocupada assistindo telletubies, (eu sei q escrevi errado) e a serena estava comendo, ai só me resto a Kagome mesmo.Agora deixa eu ir que já está ficando tarde...**

**EU: Não eu te imploro...Pelo menos peça a minha ajuda, eu sou uma menina entendida e esperta, não sou burra e...**

**AMIGA IMAGINÁRIA: Tem certeza?Se você é esperta não teria me criado, você só fala coisa sem noção e o pior, fica cantando uma porrada de idiotice...**

**EU (cantando): Senta eu sei q senta, senta eu sei q senta, senta no cavalo só pra levantar o (censurado) senta no cavalo só pra levantar o (censurado) e ae caubói viado...**

**AMIGA IMAGINARIA: Cala boca...Pelo amor de Deus a sua voz é horrível. Disse tampando os ouvidos.**

**EU: (Parando de cantar): Ou você é muito chata, maldito dia que eu criei você ��, eu deveria estar bêbada...Antes que você me encha mais o saco... Pego a minha "amiguinha" e dou uma porrada que ela voa parecendo a equipe rocket do pokemon.-Agora que eu estou aqui...Ei espera Sango por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Ih tarde demais lá vai ela com um caderninho veio na mão que ela chama de diário e uma caneta mordida...Eu fiz o que pude T.T.**

**O DIÁRIO DE BELEZA DA SANGO**

**PRIMEIRO DIA:**

**Hoje eu andei conversando com a Kagome e sei l�, eu queria ser mais feminina, porque eu acho que por eu ser uma exterminadora de yokais os homens tem medo de mim, a Kagome me disse que na era dela tem umas coisas que te deixam mais bonita e umas roupas bem feminina (eu não sei como que ela entende se ela não tira aquele uniforme feio, mas eu acho que é porque o Inuyasha gosta), então, mais ela falou que tem que comprar e eu tenho pouco dinheiro já que estamos gastando tudo na recuperação do Miroku, a Kagome me disse que perto da casa dela tem uma loja que as coisas custam 1,99, como eu sou pobre pedi pra comprar lá mesmo.Amanhã ela me dá tudinho, afinal eu quero ficar bem bonita para quando o Miroku chegar.**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Tinha uma louca aqui me enchendo...**

**SEGUNDO DIA:**

**Ai eu estou tão feliz, chegou tudo hoje hihi, não consigo conter a emoção, bom a Kagome me ajudou a passar...a ...a maquiagem é isso, mas como ela também não se maquia muito eu acho que está um pouco feio...Acho que não caiu muito bem essa sombra preta, com um quilo de pó que tem no meu rosto, estou parecendo uma bruxa...Acho que vou lavar o meu rosto antes que alguém veja...Tarde de mais o Inuyasha acabou de entrar e me ver, que droga ele está dando risada, é melhor eu parar de escrever e ir me lavar.**

**TERCEIRO DIA:**

**Nossa, ontem o Inuyasha até caiu no chão de tanto rir, que raiva, hoje eu estou com um pouquinho de coceira no rosto, eu acho que essa maquiagem me deu alergia...Mais nada que esperar a coceira passar para eu tentar de novo.Bom hoje eu não passei maquiagem, como eu falei estou com alergia...Mas amanhã eu passo.**

**QUARTO DIA:**

**Oi, sou eu de novo, bom hoje eu passei maquiagem de novo, mais a coceira não parou não, mais como eu não tenho paciência eu passei mesmo, agora está bonitinho, estou com uma sobra rosa, um pouco de delineador, pó, lápis no olho, ai fico fofo, adorei, pena que tem uns carocinhos no meu rosto por causa da coceira, mais nada que a maquiagem não esconda hihi!A Kagome que me falou isso, ah ela falou que a alergia deve ser porque ela comprou tudo na lojinha de 1,99.**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Nunca mais ser mão de vaca.**

**QUINTO DIA:**

**A Kagome me trouxe uma coisa chamada pranchinha, diz ela que é só por água quente no negocio que funciona, ela falo que passa todo dia no cabelo, faltam 5 dias para o Miroku voltar do hospital, isso significa 5 dias para ficar mais feminina e 5 dias para essas bolinhas saírem do meu rosto.**

**SEXTO DIA:**

**Hoje aconteceu uma tragédia, infelizmente eu não sabia que para fazer pranchinha precisava ficar com o cabelo seco, então eu passei nele molhado, resultado queimo um pouco, e essa coceira que não passa, eu nunca mais vou usar produto da era da Kagome, está me dando uma alergia horrível.**

**SETIMO DIA:**

**Nossa, o meu cabelo amanheceu todo quebrado, e eu fui me olhar no espelho e ele quebrou...Todo mundo que passa quando me olha sai correndo, A Kagome falou que eu estou parecendo um tal de Fred Gruger, o meu rosto está horrível, se continuar assim eu vou ter que ir para o medico, o Inuyasha continua com suas crises de risos, e agora o que eu faço, acho que vou parar de usar essas coisas.**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Até a Kirara me estranhou hoje, levei uma unhada dela, nunca mais vou acordar ela no meio da noite com esse rosto, ela se assusta.**

**OITAVO DIA:**

**A única coisa que eu tenho que me deixaria mais feminina são uns vestidos que a Kagome me deu, são muito bonitos, tem um rosa, um azul, um preto, nossa um mais lindo que outro, coloquei um caiu certinho, só está um pouco amassado, a Kagome falou que vai passar pra mim e que trás pra mim amanhã, não passei maquiagem hoje, meu rosto está vermelho e doendo.**

**NONO DIA:**

**Aconteceu uma tragédia...Se você falou os vestidos estão todos queimados acertaram...Eu não acredito, a Kagome foi passar e queimo tudinho, e só falta um dia para o Miroku chegar e o meu rosto está vermelho ainda, acho que tenho a pele sensível, eu meu cabelo está quebrado e está caindo muito...Mais continua grande...A Kagome continua com essas idéias de falar que eu estou parecendo com a menina do chamado...Mais eu nem sei o que é isso...**

**DÉCIMO DIA:**

**Hoje um aldeão me viu e sai gritando falando que eu era um Yokai...O Miroku chegou e quase enfarto quando me viu, ele pensou que eu tinha sido atacada por um yokai...Bati na cara dele... Não sei o que faço, ao invés de melhorar piora, o Miroku passa mal toda vez que me vê, ele falou que eu estou horrorosa...A Kagome falo que é porque o meu rosto está descascando.Eu não deveria ter feito isso...Joguei tudo fora hoje, decidi que vou ser eu mesma, o Miroku tem que gostar de mim assim, quer dizer, assim que eu melhorar.**

**Depois de toda a enrolação eu apareço no vilarejo...**

**EU: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Olha o seu rosto está horrívellllllllll, buááááááá´, eu te aviseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, você não quis me ouvir, mais saiba q eu ainda te amo.**

**SANGO: Não me venha com sermão, eu já estou triste porque o Miroku não agüenta olhar para mim e você ainda me dá sermão...**

**EU: Aquele monge miserável, te xingou?Eu disse estralando os dedos.**

**SANGO: Não só falou que eu estou horrorosa...**

**EU: Para mim é o que basta...Dizendo isso eu me retiro e vou ao encontro do monge que mal saiu do hospital já está passando a mão em uma qualquer...-MIROKU!Você falou que a Sango está horrorosa?Digo com o olhar em chamas.**

**MIROKU: Não...Eu nunca falaria isso Pensa: Meu Deus eu não quero ir pro hospital de novo...**

**EU: Eu acredito na Sango, então eu vou aproveitar a minha raiva e descontar em você huhuhu. Começo a dar bica, soco, chute e bater nele até cansar, quando olho ele tinha perdido uns três dentes, estava todo troncho, com a boca aberta.-E agora quem está horroroso?**

**MIROKU: Porque você me bateu, esse cap é dá Sango...Eu não tinha nada a ver com isso...**

**EU: Cala a boca, quer apanhar mais? Acho que não ne?...Bom isso é para voe aprender a não chamar a Sango de horrorosa, eu disse e repito ela é linda de qualquer jeito...entendeu?Digo com um olhar de morte e de psicopata **

**MIROKU: Sim, sim...Só não me bate mais...**

**EU: Ta bom eu vou ter piedade huhuhuhuhu!Agora sai daqui que eu vou fazer o resumo traste. Miroku sai se arrastando e gritando por socorro.-Idiota ��...Bom a Sango já está melhor e levei ela para uma clinica de estética e ela está vai ficar mais gatona ainda, o Miroku voltou para o hospital huhuhu (q pena que não foi pro necrotério ��)...**

**Bom esse é o cap huhuhu...Agora eu vou me empenhar o do Inuyasha, eu gostaria de pedir desculpa, eu acho que não vou conseguir fazer o do Shippou (a minha cabeça é horrível)**

**AMIGA IMAGINARIA: Tudo em você é horrível ��**

**EU: Cala boca...Até aqui você me persegue..Bom voltando ao assunto eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews...Ah eu participei um pouquinho desse porque eu amo a Sangozinha...Tadinha do meu quindinzinho...Mas como eu disse ela vai melhorar...Agora as reviews...**

**Hika Cheshire: Bigadão que ocê gosto moça, eu faço pra agrada o freguês hehehe, espero que tenha gostado dessa, não foi do Inuzinho, mais o próximo será heheheh, bom é isso BeIjInHoS No SoLaCãO.**

**Bellykepe : Oie moça e ai gosto? Eu fiz o da Sango, ah sei lá depois você me fala se fico legal...Ocê nunca fala demais moça, eu q falo huhu baum...Eu também achei o da velha, quer dizer, Kaede mais legal, eu estava sem inspiração, mais eu tentei fazer o melhor nesse...**

**AMIGA IMAGINARIA: Mentira, ela ela me falou q ia fazer qualquer bos...e que ia postar...**

**Mas que raiva sai daqui...e olha a boca sem educação...Bom é mentira eu tentei sim fazer uma coisa legal...Bom axu que é isso... BeIjInHoS No SoLaCãO.**

**Hatori Kitsune: Ué...É você?Eu num sabia ohhhhhhh (to zuando)...oie mina...Eu te amooooooo...Brigado pela a chorar...Eu também achei um pouco é que eu não sei o q aconteceu comigo...Eu num sou assim...Você deve achar que eu sou louca não é? Hehehehe bom espero a sua opinião sobre essa... BeIjInHoS No SoLaCãO.**

**Little Sango Rumi-sama: Oieeeeeeeeee! Baum eu ainda naum tive muita idéia do q fazer sobre o Shippou mais eu vou tentar...pq eu sou brasileira e naum desisto nunca hahahahaha...eu sei o dah Kaede tava melhor...Espero que goste desse daquiBaum é issu BeIjInHoS No SoLaCãO.**

**Houshi kawai: Baum o próximo é esse mahahahihi (risada tosca do Silvio)...Bom espero que goste desse daqui...Q baum q ocê acha lecal...Espero que esse tenha saído melhor que o do Miroku...O Miroku sofreu muito, mais nesse ele também sofreu ahahahahahaah...Baum é isso... BeIjInHoS No SoLaCãO.**

**Agora eu vou vender a minha jabá...Eu fiz uma dá páscoa...Uma Páscoa Inesquecível, é de romence...É one shot...Se ocês tiverem enteressados é só lerem...Ahhhhhh e se você me falarem a fics do cês eu leio com maior prazer (sou viciada em fic)...Baum essa peça q apareceu é a minha amiga imagiaria o nome dela é patrícia...Já apanhou até dos meu amigos dá escola por ela ser chata (o pior eh q é verdade huhu)...Naum me ache louca...Baum é isso BeIjInHoS No SoLaCãO.**

**AMIGA IMAGINARIA: Tchau, agora eu vou tentar botar juízo nessa retardada...��Maldito dia que essa idiota me criou...**


	3. O diario do Inu

O DIARIO DO INUYASHA TENTANDO SER MAIS AMIGAVEL...

EU: Antes de começar eu gostaria de falar uma coisa...Começo a chorar...-Perdão Hatori Kitsune eu nunca quis copiar a sua alma...A sua alma é incopiavel, eu infelizmente tenho mesmo essa amiga, só que ela aparece mais na minha escola.

**PATRICIA: Não vai me difamar sua mundana...**

**EU: Cala boca eu estou tentando explicar uma coisa ¬¬...Bom, como eu ia dizendo, ela não foi sempre assim ela era muito legal, a minha amiga a Faby ficava com ciúmes (olha q possessiva) e toda vez que a Patrícia ia pra escola comigo ela dava porrada nela, uma vez a tadinha ficou em coma...ai ela ficou revoltada porque eu não fazia nada para minha amiga parar de bater nela.**

**PATRICIA: Você sempre protegeu essa idiota¬¬Eu sempre apanhava e você ficava rindo.**

**EU: Bom isso é detalhe u.u...Ai ela resolveu aparecer aqui também, porque essa infeliz querendo ou não faz parte da minha vida, as pessoas na minha escola já conhecem ela, mais é claro que ela não se compara com a sua alma...A minha "amiga" é só uma idiota mimada que por causa de um coma ficou assim.**

**PATRICIA: Eu não sou mimada sua marafona, ei você não falou que ajudava aquela retardada da sua amiga a me bater...**

**EU: Bom ai já é outra historia...Espero que você entenda que eu não quis te plagiar, eu só coloquei ela aqui mais essa idiota já existia...Bom continuando a fic... Ei aquele é o Inuyasha...Começo a correr atrás dele igual ao Silvio do pânico na tv –Inuyasha!Eu tenho que falar com você...Você não deve fazer de jeito nenhum o seu diário...Ele tem uma maldição e...**

**INUYASHA: Cala boca, que eu sei o que estou fazendo...**

**PATRICIA: Se ferrou trouxa ahahahaha...**

**EU: Idiota¬¬...Inuyasha eu estou querendo ser sua amiga, você não precisa querer ficar mais gentil, você é legal e retardado do jeito que você é...Porque você vai fazer isso?**

**INUYASHA: Sua idiota, você me chamou de retardado...Se eu te falar você promete sumir daqui?**

**EU: Sim eu prometo...Penso: Até parece u.u**

**INUYASHA: Eu apostei com o Miroku 50 real pra vêr se eu consigo ficar mais gentil com a Kagome e com os outros, o diário é para ver se eu não xinguei ninguém mesmo, no final ele vai ler...**

**EU: Que pobreza só 50 reais...Bom eu não sei como ele vai conseguir te pagar se ele não tem nem como pagar o hospital que está internado...Ah faça como quiser, eu não estou nem ai...Eu quero mais que se fod... Se quiser ir pro inferno num to nem ai...Penso: Não faz isso eu gostu de ocê...**

**PATRICIA: Como é rameira...Além do Sesshy, Bankotsu...Naraku e outros ainda quer o Inuyasha.**

**EU: Sua imprestável...Ei como que você sabe disso, eu não sabia que você lia pensamento...**

**PATRICIA: Tem muita coisa q você não sabe sobre mim, depois do coma eu mudei...Me olha com um olhar de assassina**

**EU: Bom, é melhor eu começar agora antes que me matem...Vejo o Inuyasha entrar na cabana da Kaede e...Nossa que pobre ele está com umas folhas amassadas na mão e com um toco de lápis...Se ele me pedisse 1 real eu ia à lojinha de 1 real q tem perto da minha escola e comprava um caderninho pra ele.**

**PATRICIA: Cala boca que você já está quase vendendo as suas historias por 10 centavos para comprar pão...**

**EU: ¬¬ Deixa essa historia pra lá...Vamos começar logo essa bagaça...**

**PRIMEIRO DIA: **

**Hoje uma idiota me encheu o saco quando eu estava vindo escrever isso...Eu apostei com o Miroku para ver se eu consigo ser mais...Gentil, Hoje eu vou tentar não xingar ninguém...Não estou muito animado, mais fazer o que...**

**SEGUNDO DIA:**

**Ontem eu fui muito gentil...Só não fui com uma menina chata que apareceu ontem...Hoje eu só xinguei o Shipou, e a Kagome me mandou sentar aquela misera... Quer dizer...Aquela menina boa heheh...Bom esta sendo um saco isso, mais a cara do Miroku vai ser muito boa quando ele ver que eu não xinguei ninguém, além do que, eu não tenho 50 real pra dar pra ele se eu perder...**

**TERCEIRO DIA: **

**Hoje eu quase xinguei o Miroku no hospital, ele é chato às vezes, hoje eu tive que agüentar o Shippou sem dar um piu, ele puxou meu cabelo, me chutou, me chamou de idiota e ficou pulando em cima do meu pé...Imagine o que ele vai fazer amanhã...**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Eu não estou conseguindo dormir direito, acho que é falta de ser mal educado, daqui a pouco vou ter alucinações...**

**QUARTO DIA:**

**Nossa hoje foi estranho, eu estava dormindo ai eu ouvi uma voz, ela dizia, bata no Shippou, xingue a Kagome, espanque o Miroku...Nossa foi horrível quase que eu fiz isso mesmo...Será que é um plano do Naraku?Se for ele eu mato o desgra...Quer dizer se for ele eu vou lá conversar com ele para ver se ele para de fazer essas coisas feias...**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Estou com umas olheiros horríveis, tenho pesadelos horríveis sobre isso...**

**QUINTO DIA: **

**Nossa apareceu ontem enquanto eu estava dormindo um bichinho minúsculo com um olho só, ele era verde escuro (o planquiton do bob esponja), ele falou que ser mal educado era legal e que era para mim bater em todos e roubar um tal de ingrediente secreto de um hambúrguer de siri...Não entendi muito bem, acho que era o Myouga disfarçado, mais também acho que poderia ser um pesadelo...**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Nunca mais comer 8 hambúrgueres antes de dormir...**

**SEXTO DIA:**

**Já vai fazer uma semana que eu não xingo ninguém, eu acho que não vou agüentar, estou fazendo amizade com aquele bichinho estranho, ele é muito legal, ele falou que é amigo de um tal de Osama Bin Laden e que o Hitler é legal, o Mussolini, o Sadam Housen e os caras do Oasis...Não sei o que são eles mais pelo que me contou eles eram pessoas muito boas que ajudavam os outros...Estou um pouco nervoso, não agüento mais falar manso...O lobo fedido apareceu e já falou que a Kagome tinha me adestrado, aquele idi...meus amigos começaram a rir e eu quase bati naquele...Lobo.**

**SETIMO DIA:**

**Eu vou começar a mandar tudo pra...Eu estou estressado, eu não durmo mais de noite, aquele bicho verde não para de me encher, a Kagome está me estranhando, o Shippou vivi tirando proveito da situação...Eu estou por um tris de bater naquele fedelh...menino...**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Hoje sonhei que eu estava xingando e batendo no Shippou, aquele sonho foi tão bom...**

**OITAVO DIA:**

**Eu estou pensando sinceramente (nossa ele pensa, uau eu num sabia) em esquecer essa aposta, está ficando muito difícil para mim, agora e só eu pedir 50 real emprestado pra Kagome e pagar o Miroku, eu não agüento mais ele venceu...**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Briguei com o bichinho e ele falou que vai chamar o Osama Bin Laden para me matar, coitado é só eu pegar ele com a ferida do vento.**

**NONO DIA:**

**Nossa eu estou me sentindo estranho, estou tendo um tiques nervosos, a Kagome falou que eu estou parecendo o Rogério do bbb5, num sei porque...Eu estou vendo muitas alucinações, espero não ter que ir para o mesmo lugar que a velhota foi...Qualquer coisa eu desminto tudo.**

**DECIMO DIA:**

**Feh, acredita que a idiota da Kagome não quis me emprestar 50 real, eu não acredito e por causa disso eu a xinguei...Mas que raiva, lá fora está uma cratera por causa dos sentas daquela maldita, serio dá para fazer um riozinho com o tamanho do buraco...Mais ela me paga...Eu quero que se dane...Eu bati no Shippou até a Kagome aparecer, tentei disfarçar mais ela notou os calombos no Shippou e começou a gritar aquela maldita palavra, estou todo machucado...Mais não me importo eu me sinto livre novamente...**

**DECIMO PRIMEIRO DIA: **

**Hoje o dia está tão bom heheheh, só que as minhas alucinações estão horríveis, hoje eu vi a Kagome vestida de Carmem Miranda dançando uma musica estranha mais ou menos assim: Bota a mão no joelho dá uma abaixadinha e vai mexendo gostoso remexendo o bundinha...Nossa foi horrível...Todos no vilarejo estão me achando com cara de estripador...Eu não sei porque ainda tenho alucinações se até bater no Shippou eu bati.**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Aqueles retardados de branco apareceram aqui...Eu me escondi em cima de uma arvore, eles nem me viram...Mas lá encima eu vi a Sango vestida com uma roupa florida cheia de margarida, um laço vermelho no pescoço, com um sapato verde brilhante, brincos laranjas florescentes e com um batom preto cantando: garçom aqui nessa mesa de bar, você já cansou de escutar centenas de casos de amor...Nossa ela canta muito mal...**

**DECIMO SEGUNDO DIA:**

**Mais que raiva aqueles idiotas estão me perseguido...Eu estou correndo o mais rápido possível...A não me prenderam com uma corda...**

**Eu que estava passando inocentemente pelo local vejo o Inuyasha sendo amarrado com uma camisa de força.**

**EU: Eu te avisei otário...Se ferrou huhu...Eu ainda quis e ajudar e você foi grosso, agora tem que ir mesmo pro hospício hehe.**

**INUYASHA: (Amarrado): Sua idiota, me tira daqui, eu sei que é você que escreve essa bost...Vai logo se não eu te mato.**

**EU: Calma...O carinhas do Hospício dá um calmante para ele e por favor coloque ele no mesmo hospício que o da velha**

**HOMEM DO HOSPICIO: Pode deixar dona...**

**INUYASHA: Perai, você paga 50 real pro Miroku? Ele já deve estar chegando...**

**EU: Ta bom eu pago... huhuhu Penso: Mal sabe ele o que eu vou fazer...-Podem levá-lo...Assim os homens levam o Inuyasha para o Hospício e logo em seguida (nossa que coincidência) aparece o Miroku com o pé engessado e com muletas...-Oi amigo!Quanto tempo!**

**MIROKU: NÃOOOOOOO!**

**EU: Que foi eu não vou fazer nada.**

**PATRICIA: É isso ai bate nele...Se quiser eu ajudo...**

**EU: Ué normalmente você iria me bater ou me encher, mais não vai até me ajudar...Hum estou achando estranho...O que você quer fala logo ¬¬**

**PATRICIA: Mais que raiva, você me conhece demais...É que eu queria 50 real pra ir ao cinema ver o filme dá minha amiga do chamado 2.**

**EU: Em primeiro lugar o cinema não é 50 reais, em segundo lugar quem que você conhece do chamado? E em terceiro lugar você pode entrar de graça o mula, só eu e os meus amigos podem te ver ignorante¬¬**

**PATRICIA: Me dá o dinheiro logo, ah eu conheço a mina que mata os outros, ela é mó amiga minha, ah me dá o dinheiro logo eu não posso falar o que vou comprar.**

**EU: Ta bom eu dou...Hum eu acho que já sei o que você quer comprar heheh...To ligada que você quer comprar aquele vibrador que você viu no sex shop huhuhu...Ta bom vai se isso te faz feliz e me deixa em paz eu te dou toma-Dou uma nota falsificada para ela e a trouxa não nota.-Bom voltando ao assunto vem aqui Miroku...Puxo ele...-Você fez o Inuyasha ir para o Hospício junto com a veia...Agora você vai ver...Pego um porrete e começo a bater nele até quebrar, depois pego um tijolo e taco nele e por fim pego uma bola de bocliche e jogo em cima das bolas deles (se é q me entendem) –Assim você vai parar de encher as garotas huhuhu. Saio andando e deixo ele estirado no chão.**

**MIROKU: O que eu fiz para merecer isso?**

**No hospício:**

INUYASHA: Para de chorar em cima de mim velhota.

**KAEDE: Buááááá eu matei o frango frito e o sr pão buááááá eu vou pro inferno eu sou má...Buáááá a torta era minha melhor amiga e a picanha me ajudava a ganhar nas partidas de truco com o frango frito buááááá.**

**INUYASHA: Eu mereço¬¬, agora vou ter que agüentar essa velha me enchendo¬¬, você me paga escritora de uma figa.**

**KAEDE: INUYASHA!Chama o seu irmão para ressuscitar o sr pão e o frango frito buáááááááá.**

**INUTASHA: Maldição...**

**Enquanto isso no meu escritório:**

**Eu estou conversando com minha amiguinha lembrando de como foi legal bater no Miroku**

**EU: Nossa você viu quando o porrete quebrou na cabeça dele ahahahah foi muito legal...**

**PATRICIA: E quando você jogou a bola de boliche no saco dele ahahahaahh você viu a cara que ele fez?**

**EU: AHAHAHAH, hei...espera um pouco, volta à fita, você não está me xingando?Ta doente ou quer mais algo além do vibrador?**

**PATRICIA: Não, eu só gostei da pancadaria sua retardada o vibrador eu já comprei...Ops não era para eu ter dito isso...**

**EU: Eu mereço¬¬...Vai faze coco vai...Ou vai comprar pão pra mim...Hoje eu vendi 3 historias e já dá pra comprar um pão para ajudar em casa..Como você sabe as coisas estão difíceis... **

**PATRICIA: Eu sei que você está tendo que contrabandear dvds do piratas do caribe para sobreviver...Bom se você me der mais 50 eu vou.**

**EU: Deixa que eu vou exploradora, miserável, infeliz...**

**PATRCIA: Mão de vaca...**

**EU: Vamos parar de lengalenga...sou mão de vaca mesmo e daí...Bom esse foi o cap de hoje...Espero que tenham gostado...E estranhei a Patrícia hoje ela até que não me xingou tanto...Acho que é o gardenal que ela não tomou hoje, daqui a pouco eu dou pra ela e ela volta ao normal...Bom vamos as Reviews!**

**_As garotas:_** Que bom que você gostou huhu, bom se a cara dela tava inchada...Hum deixa eu lembra...Acho que não mais estava bem vermelha e cheia de bolinhas huhuhu ela pegou catapora...

**Patrícia:** Não zoua ela ò.ó...Você vai ver só, não me deu gardenal hoje agora eu vou te infernizar huhuhu

Ah depois eu te dou, eu só vou terminar isso...Bom como eu ia dizendo, ta aqui o do Inuyasha, eu acho que da minha cabeça sai sobre o Sesshy (eu espero), bom eu pensei que ia ficar pequena a fic, mais vai ser + ou – pequena...Pode deixar eu não estranho...Todos somos estranhos...

**Patrícia:** Mais você nem estranha mais é...Agora esta na faze de boba alegre.

Eu não gostei disso ¬¬...Bom heheheh vocês parecem ser lecais huhu...A personalidade das três são diferentes?Bom é issu muitos e muitos beijinhos no solação.

**_Houshi Kawai: _**Tadinha mesmo da Sango...Mais você viu, ou melhor leu eu coloquei ela na minha clinica de estética...O Miroku também apanhou nesse hauahauahaauhu...Mais eu gosto dele, mais é legal bater nele, tenta um dia você vai gostar...A alma da Kitsune é muito legal, adoro a alma dela...Pelo menos ela tem a enorme sorte da alma dela não seguir ela na escola...Como eu queria que a minha amiga fosse assimT.T, A minha "amiguina" é uma infeliz...E eu que coloquei o nome dela de patrícia para homenagear a Patrícia do Rouge ç.ç...

**Patrícia:** Aquela retardade?Ah eu quero mudar de nome...Que tal um nome chique como Christina Aguilera?

Faça me o favor ne? Pelo amor de Deus, coitada da Xtina, eu já to até com dó da Patrícia...Bom voltando aonde eu parei continue lendo essa droga q eu faço...muitos e muitos beijnhos no solação

**_Bellykepe: _**Que bom que você achou hilário...MDM perdão...Eu não queria fazer isso, eu fui obrigada a Patrícia me obrigou

**Patrícia:** Ei não me coloque nos seus rolos, sua idiota!Eu não fiz nada, vou te processar por calunia.

Putz você sem gardenal é fod...Bom MDM o seu nome parece com aqueles negócios acho que é os m ms de chocolate, que tem o amarelo e o vermeho huhuhu...Segura ele em Belly senão ele me mata...Você tem um Fã club da Sango Mask? EU QUERO ENTRAR!EU QUERO, EU QUERO!Bom voltando ao normal brigado Belly por me defender e colocar a culpa na Kagome heheheh...Te devo uma...Acho que se tiver diário da k-chan vai ser dela no céu hahahahaahh...Nossa você chama ele de estrupiciu? Heheheheh que legalBom que bom que você achou legal e o MDM apareceu na review...MDM você é mto fofis...Bom é isso beijinhos no solação dos dois.

Bom muito obrigado pelas reviews e gente vocês acham que eu falo muito bom?Que droga, o mania maldita...

Patrícia: Isso enche o saco, ainda bem que vocês não moram com ela.

**Eu agüento cada uma ¬¬...Bom o seu gardenal acabou amanhã eu compro mais...Então como eu estava falando...**

**Patrícia: Sua topeira você estava escrevendo não falando...Se você não comprar meu gardenal logo eu não te deixo dormir a noite para você perder a hora de ir na escola.**

**Você vai me fazer um favor eu não quero ir pra escola mesmo...Como eu estava escrevendo...muito obrigado por lerem e xauzinho beijos e beijos no solação**

**Patricia: é tchau, hoje não vai ser um dia bom, vou dormir sem tomar o meu gardenal¬¬...Preciso dos meus calmantes...**


	4. O diario do Shippou

**Oi. meu nome é Shippou e hoje eu vou fazer um diário meu**

**PATRICIA: Outro idiota ¬.¬**

**EU: Cala boca e deixa ele continuar...Vamos ver do que ele vai fazer...**

**Eu vou fazer um diário para ver se eu consegui não comer mais doces...Sabe como é né...Engordei 5 quilinhos por causa disso, o Inuyasha já está me chamando de bolinha...A Kagome, está com uns apelidos ridiculos o melhor é bolinha de pelo ¬.¬ (não liguem, estava ouvindo o cd dos mamonas...Volto pra casa fud...Com um monte de apelido o mais bonito é cabeção hauhauahauahau)...Então eu quero parar de comer muitos docinhos...(...)Ah desculpa eu estava sonhando de novo...Então...A Kagome vai ficar sem me trazer docinhos um bom tempo...**

**PATRICIA: Putz olha a cara de psicopata dessa raposa...**

**EU: Kitsune ¬.¬...**

**PATRICIA: Tanto faz...Qual é a diferança?**

**EU: Ah...Kitsune é mais chique u.u hAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAU**

**PATRICIA: Burra ¬.¬**

**EU: Tô de bom humor...Num vô nem responder ¬.¬...Vamos para fic...**

**OhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhOhO**

**PRIMEIROS DIA:**

**Hoje eu não comi nenhum docinho...Minha boquinha ta pedindo por docinhos...Eu quelu muito, mais tem o Inuyasha que não deixa e toda hora aquele idiota aparece com um chocolate ou pirulito e fica comendo na minha frente...Até a Kagome aparecer e mandar ele sentar heheheh...E ainda pegar o doce dele e comer...NA MINHA FRENTE TAMBÉM...Acho que não estou bem .**

**SEGUNDO DIA: Hoje eu sonhei com um pirulito gigante, quando eu ia dar uma dentada nele eu acordei...Quando notei vi que a Kirara estava um pouco babada...A Sango teve que dar banho nela hoje...Sem contar a minha língua que está querendo comer docinhos eu estou bem...**

**TERCEIRO DIA: Hoje o idiota do Inuyasha apareceu com umas bolachas recheadas...Derrubou umas no chão e jogo fora alegando estarem sujas...Mas isso me deu uma raiva...Também eu peguei e dei um cascudo na cabeça dele huhu...**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Resultado final...Meu braço está doendo e o Inuyasha deve ter quebrado uma costela hehe...Porque quando a Kagome viu ele me batendo mandou ele sentar tantas vezes que fez um buracão no chão...**

**QUARTO DIA: Acredita que hoje eu sonhei que estava dentro de uma sacola e que nela tinha uns doces enormes querendo me matar?Nossa foi horrível...Buaáááááá...O chocolate caramelizado, com pedacinhos de amendoim estava lançando jujubas em mim...E o pirulito tinha um apito que apitava para chamar mais gente para a sacola...Acordei suado chorando com a Kagome me segurando e o idiota do Inuyasha quase se mijando de rir...**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Eu só não briguei com o Inuyasha porque eu tinha feito xixi na minha roupinha.**

**QUINTO DIA: Eu ainda não acredito que agüentei até agora sem comer nenhum docinho...Se bem que eu estou quase roubando um...Bom as minhas alucinações estão maiores...O nome do pirulito é Adalberto...Depois que se resolve às diferenças ele é legal...Só que é melhor eu ficar esperto...Já não basta que quando eu comia docinhos eu tinha um bombom como amigo...Agora sem doces eu vou ter um pirulito?**

**SEXTO DIA: Buááááá...O pirulito foi embora...Ele me disse que tinha uma criancinha mais doida que eu...Uma tal de rin...E que ele iria encher ela agora...Logo agora que ele cantava para mim dormir...Só que as músicas eram esquisitas...Olha um pedaço: Só de lembrar que nós dois éramos dois, eu feijão, você arroz, temperados com sazon...Música estranha...E tinha outra assim: Te encontrei todo remelento e estronchado, num bar entregue às bebidas, te cortei os cabelos do sovaco, as unhas do pé e te chamei de querido...Cada música estranha...**

**ANOTAÇÃO: Agora o Inuyasha paro de rir de mim...Acho que eles já esquecerão que eu fiz xixi na roupa...E os sentas da Kagome ajudou mesmo.**

**SETIMO DIA: Eu...E-EU conseguiii, fiquei uma semana sem comer doce...Olha que bom...Estou muito feliz...A Kagome pra me compensar me deu um saco de batata cheio de doces...Eu provei que isso não tem maldição...**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO **

**EU: Ué?É isso?Essa droga?Pelo amor de Kami...Eu aki rezando as minhas orações budas para esse pirralho se ferrar e ele passa?Como?Onde?Doushite?**

**PATY: Só porque sabe uma palavra em japonês coloca na fic...Mais é burra mesmo ¬.¬...Quer ver uma que você não sabe?**

**EU: Desde quando você fala Japonês?**

**PATY: Cala boca e Zakennayou...**

**EU: O que é isso?**

**PATY: Eu te amo.**

**EU: Verdade?**

**PATY: Eu juro n.n**

**TRADUTOR: É mentira, ela te mando se fo...**

**EU:Obrigado Pai lezinho...Sua miserável...Você me paga ¬.¬**

**PATY: A burra acredita...Pai lezinho? o.0**

**EU:É meu amigo... A Fic vai parar aqui?**

**PATY? Claro que não...Olha o Shippou passando mal...**

**EU: Aonde, aonde...Fala, FALA criatura!**

**PATY: É só olhar pra frente trem burro.**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

**SHIPPOU: Ai...aiiii...A minha barriga...**

**INUYASHA: Feh, bem feito, quem mando comer a metade do saco.**

**KAGOME: Inuyasha!...Inuyasha?Você volto?Como?**

**INUYASHA: Eu apareci o cap inteiro e a jegue não noto...Me bateu até umas horas e depois se faz de santa...Eu mereço ¬.¬**

**KAGOME: Ah é mesmo...Ah mais não fala isso pro Shippou coitado.**

**INUYASHA: A culpada é você por ter trazido a sua casa cheia de doce pro pirralho comer...**

**KAGOME: Não exagera ¬.¬**

**SHIPPOU: AI...E-eu..Eu acho que vou...Antes de terminar a frase Shippou vomita em cima de Inuyasha.**

**INUYASHA: Fedelho!Dá uma porrada na kitsune...Olha o que você fez agora eu vou ter que tomar banho...**

**KAGOME: Só assim para você tomar banho mesmo ¬.¬**

**INUYASHA: Ora sua Idiota!**

**Essa cena foi cortada devido ao conteúdo de luta que teve aqui...Tudo bem a Kagome moeu o Inuyasha no pau hauahauahuaahau...**

**INUYASHA: Idiota!Com a cara enterrada no chão...Ou melhor cratera.**

**KAGOME: Bem feito...**

**SHIPPOU: Aiii...**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

**EU: Agora sim eu sinto que o meu trabalho esta comprido...Fiquei feliz...Agora o Inuyasha é porco** **mesmo...Até o meu cachorro toma mais banho q ele .**

**PATY: Sei...Até você, que é você toma mais banho que ele u.u**

**EU: Ah cala boca...Não pode falar isso aqui ¬.¬'**

**PATY: A acaba essa droga logo...**

**EU: Ta bom...Vamos ao encerramento...Essa música tem cultura...Eu vou cantar Uma Arlinda Mulher...Dos Mamonas Assassinas!Palmas, Palmas...**

**Te encontrei toda remelenta e entronchada num bar entregue as bebidas.**

**Te cortei os cabelos do sovaco e as unhas do pé e te chamei de querida.**

**Te ensinei todos os auto-reverse da vida e o movimento de translação que faz a Terra gira.**

**Te falei que era importante é competir, mas te mato de pancada se vc não ganhar.**

**Vc foi agora a coisa mais importante que já me aconteceu neste momento, em toda minha vida.**

**Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito, complexo com a teoria da relatividade.**

**Num momento crucial um sábio soube saber que o sábia sabia assobiar.**

**E quem amafagafar os mafagafinhos bom amafagafigador será.**

**Te falei que os pediatra é o doutor responsável pela saúde dos pé.**

**O zoista cuida dos zoio e os oculista Deus me livre nunca vão mexe no meu.**

**Pois pra mim você é uma besta mitológica com o cabelo pixaim parecida com a Medusa.**

**Eu disse isso pra rimar com a soma dos quadrados dos catetos é igual à porra da hipotenusa...**

**Pronto esse acabo...Bom...O Miroku e a Sango não aparecerão porque?...Ah porque eles estavam fazendo o tão sonhado filho hauahauahauhau...Bom...É isso...ACHO q vou fazer um do sesshy e o outro vc6 me dão uma sugestão...Já q a minha cabeça não presta e a minha "amiga" não ajuda...Desculpa a demora...Não estava tendo idéias...E fiquem traquilos quem lê Não sei o Titulo ( oh titulo besta)...Eu já escrevi o 9 cap...Ele acabo de sair do forno...Nem acredito q escrevi td hj...Bom o Cap se chama...Um presente estranho...Então aguardem em breve cap 9 on-line ...BeIjInHoS No SoLaÇãO...Vamos as reviews...**

**SraKouga: Kra eu num acredito...Vc lê uma fic minha...Nossa eu vou desmaiar...Elogio ainda...Meu Deus alguém me segure...Nossa brigadu mesmo...Eu sei como é cuidar de cachorros huhu, já q eu tenho o sesshy hauahuahuahu agora ele estah dormindo com o meu outro cachorro (agora esse eh um cachorro msm .) tadinho...depois eu acordo ele para ir dormi na cama hauahuahaahaau...estou mto honrada viu...E eu amo a sua fic...Gente leiam Inuyasha em Os Piratas do Caribe...Ah fic eh boa msm heheheheh...Bjos e xau .**

**as garotas: hauahauhauahau vc6 são loucas?Não liga eu tbm hauahauahu estamos entre irmãs...Bom eu pesso** **imensas desculpas pela demora...Estava mto deprimida...Depois melhorei e o meu cachorro me ajudou nisso ele eh mto fofo amo ele (serio eu num soh loka)...Ele fiko brincando cmg...Bom o próximo eu espero ser do sesshy...Bjos e xau .**

**Hatori Kitsune: obrigado de novo pelas criticas e opiniões...mais num sei ...Vou tentar fazer o melhor nos próximos...Espero e esse tenha saído melhor...Bom eu naum irei fazer uma fic grande...Mais sim gostaria de fazer capítulos grandes...Eu achu q eu q me equivoquei nisso 0.o Não liga eu sou mto confusa...Bom vou nessa Bjos e xau.**


End file.
